dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lu Han
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' 루한 / Lu Han.thumb|312px *'Nombre real chino: '小鹿晗''' / Xiǎo Lù Hán *'''Nombre real coreano: 루한 / Lu Han. *'Profesion: '''Cantante, Bailarín, Modelo y Actor. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Haidian, Beijing, China. *'Estatura:' 1.78m *'Peso:' 60kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal chino: Caballo *'''Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografia Pre-debut Luhan fue descubierto por un agente de la SM mientras estaba de compras con sus amigos en un centro comercial. Fue reclutado a través del S.M. Casting System el 2009. Luhan fue un trainee por 2 años hasta el 26 de diciembre del 2011, para luego debutar en el nuevo grupo de la SM llamado EXO. Luhan fue el segundo miembro en ser revelado el día 27 de Diciembre del 2011. Luhan cantó junto a Chen la versión china del single prólogo de EXO-M; What Is love. Anulación del contrato con SM Entertainmnet El sitio de medios de comunicación chinos Sina informa que Luhan miembro del grupo de chicos EXO-M presentó una demanda en contra de SM Entertainment. Se dice que ha presentado una demanda de anulación de su contrato en contra de SM Entertainment a las 9AM (Hora de Corea). La razón presentada en el caso fue por problemas de salud También se reporto que Luhan estará con el mismo abogado que ayudo a Kris en su caso. Pelicula *Back To 20 (2014) Temas para Peliculas *''Our Tomorrow'' tema para Back To 20 (2014) Programas TV *'2014:' MBC Idol Futsal Championship (12.06.2014, junto a Xiumin y otros más) *'2014:' Idol Star Championships (30.01.2014, junto a Xiumin y Tao) *'2014:' Showbiz Korea - Simply Kpop (06.01.2014, junto a Chen, D.O y Baekhyun) *'2013:' (Mnet) MPD’s MVP (21.12.2013 junto a Baekhyun, Lay, Chen, D.O, entrevista) *'2013:' (Mnet) Super Hit (20.12.2013, junto a D.O, Baekhyun, Lay y Chen) *'2013': MBC Quiz to Change The World ( 02.11.2013, junto Baekhyun) *'2013:' The human conditio (05.10.2013 junto a Xiumin, Suho, Sehun y Kai) *'2013:' Idol Championship (18.09.2013, junto a Suho, Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun, Kris, Xiumin y Tao) *'2013:' Star Diving Show Splash (13.09.2013, junto a Tao, Suho y Sehun) *'2013:' Inmortal Song 2 (14. 09. 2013, junto a Kai, Lay, Sehun, D.O, Baekhyun, Chen y Xiumin) *'2013: '''Immortal Songs 2 (17.08.2013, junto a Chanyeol, Chen, BaekHyun y Suho) *'2013:' KBS Super Dog (17.08.13, junto a Xiumin, Kris, Suho, D.O, Baekyun y Kai) *'2013:' SBD Running Man (14.07.2013, junto a Xiumin) *'2013:' Star King (06.07.13, junto a Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun, Kai y Sehun) *'2013:' Beatles Code 2 (01.07.2013 junto a Chen, Chanyeol, Suho y Kai) *'2013:' The Voice of Korea (31.05.2013 junto a Sehun) *'2013:' Asian Dream Cup (junto a Xiumin) Programas de Radio *'2013: KBS-R 2 'o'Clock' (17.12.2013, junto a D.O, BAekhyun y Chen) *'2013: '''MBC-R Live on Air (17.12.2013, junto a D.O, Baekhyun y Chen) *'2013: '(SBS) Cultwo Show (16.12.13, junto a D.O, Chen y Baekhyun) *'2013: '''Midday Hopeful Song (29/08/2013, Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen, Tao y Kai) Colaboraciones *MAXSTEP - PYL Younique Unit (Younique Album) para Hyundai (2012) *For you in Full Blossom- imagenes teaser. Premios * '''IQIYI Night 2015: Asian Popular Idol Award * 2014 Baidu Moments - The Male Star More Important Curiosidades *'Grupo:' EXO **'Sub Grupo: '''EXO-M **'Símbolo:' Telequinesis. *'Educación:' **Escuela Secundaria Beijing Shida **Escuela de Idiomas Extranjeros Shi Yan **Estudiante de Intercambio en la Universidad Yonsei en Corea del Sur *'Familia:' Padre, y Madre. *'Religión:' Cristiano *'Entrenamient:' 3 años como aprendiz de SM (2010 al 2012) *'Hobbies: El fútbol *'''Genero favorito: R&B. *'Estilo favorito:' Estilo LA o Simple. * Color favorito: 'Amarillo *'Modelo a seguir: Super Junior y TVXQ *'Su Lema: "Si es el camino que has elegido, tienes que ir hasta el final como sea".'' *'Habilidades: '''animación, arte, video juegos, computadoras, deportes de agua, deportes de raqueta, deportes al aire libre, basquetból, beisból, fútbol, y cubo Rubik. * '''Tipo ideal: '''Una chica que mida 160-168 cm y que tenga cabello largo, piel blanca y labios pequeños. *Habia audiciondado para JYP Entertainment Chinese Global Auditions pero no logró entrar *En el 2008 cantó ''"I'm Letting You Go" y también "In Love With The Future You". *Èl es fácil de llevar (Por lo general los alumnos procedentes de China son intimidados , pero Lu Han es una excepción). * Formó parte de la sub-unidad promocional de Hyundai, de SM "Younique Unit" junto a Henry & Eunhyuk de Super Junior M, Taemin de SHINee, su compañero de grupo Kai, y Hyoyeon de SNSD. * Participó en el Asian Dream Cup 2013 en el equipo de Shanghai, mientras que Xiumin y Minho de SHINee participaron en el equipo coreano. *En una encuesta realizada por Mnet: '"'Idol Reyes"'''; Luhan quedó en el primer lugar. *Le gustaria trabajar con Kyuhyun de Super Junior. *Su comida coreana favorita es el samgyeopsal. *Su canción favorita del albúm de MAMA es "Angel (Into your world)" *No le gusta que nadie se suba a su cama. Si alguien lo hace, él lo echará inmediatamente. *Es acrofóbico, es decir, le teme a las alturas. *Su dibujo animado favorito es el pato Donald. Cuando lo vio en su viaje a Disneyland, no pudo contener su emoción. También le gusta Dragon Ball. *Dentro de diecinueve años, él se ve viviendo junto a su familia. *Cuando duerme, tiene el hábito de poner su brazo bajo la almohada. Dice que así es más cómodo. *Cuando estaba en secundaria, las chicas iban a verlo jugar futbol. *Luhan no llora fácilmente. Si se siente deprimido, se va a un lugar donde pueda estar sólo y nadie lo vea. * Se le pregunto en el reality Showtime EXO cual le parece mas atractivo de su grupo a lo cual respondio Xiu Min. *En Super Idol Chart Show, en la encuesta de "Idols que arruinan su propia imagen", Luhan quedo en noveno lugar. *Todos los miembros dicen que Luhan tiene un buen sentido del Honor hacia sus amigos. * Ingresó al "Libro Ginness" por tener la mayor cantidad de comentarios en una publicación en su cuenta de Weibo. * Tiene una pequeña cicatriz en su labio. * Las circunstancias actuales impiden a Luhan de ir a Bangkok para participar en el concierto en solitario de EXO el 13 y 14 de septiembre. Después de ir al hospital debido a dolores de cabeza y problemas para dormir, el doctor dijo que tiene que tomar un descanso y largas horas de vuelo serían demasiado duro para su cuerpo. Luhan volverá a un horario regular después de tomar el descanso necesario. * Presento un informe para la anulación de su contrato con SM Entertainmnet el 10 de Octubre del 2014. Enlaces * Perfil (Naver) * Perfil (Nate) * Perfil (Baidu) * Perfil (Sina) * Perfil (Twitter) * Weibo Oficial * Instagram Oficial Galería Luhan01.jpg Luhan02.jpg Luhan03.jpg Luhan04.jpg Luhan05.jpg Luhan06.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:Ex-Ulzzang